I Don't Want Your Love Notes
by ugh1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi absolutely despises InuYasha. This explains why she doesn't appreciate the love notes he puts in her locker, especially since the recipient was meant for her sister Kikyo.
1. Chapter 1

AN 082509: I started this story in middle school, with an inferior style, flow, and grammar. I owe my readers the integrity to have this updated, so that's what I'll do :) Starting from chapter 6, things will be new and improved. I'll keep the style of the story though, for the sake of consistency. I PROMISE, I DO WRITE BETTER THAN THIS, -thumbs up-  
Maybe I'll edit this stuff later.

**Disclaimer****: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I would give him to say0mi saki because she is cool and awesome tahaha.**

**-Grins-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER ONE**

-

-

Kagome barely makes it into the room on time.

When she gets to her seat, she was out of breath from her long run. Stupid Kikyo, she was the one who killed her alarm clock and made her late.

Kikyo was curling her hair last night because on her first day of being a senior in Goshinkobu, she had to look gorgeous.

It's not easy keeping your rep.

She couldn't find the curler cord to plug into the outlet so she had to get batteries, There were none, so oh-so considerate Kikyo had grabbed the little things from Kagome's alarm clock to power her curler.

Kagome sighed, she was used to her sister's selfish acts. She's familiar with it at school, from their very first day of freshman year, Kikyo had been bumping up her way to popularity by pushing other people away. She blows her cottony hair up, an eye on the clock. Class would start in seconds.

She was right, moments later the bell had rung and her teacher greeted the class, introduced herself and all the jazz that happens on the first day of the new school year. Kagome didn't pay attention. She was a good student, but when there wasn't anything interesting going on, she would start daydreaming.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the door opens and a meek looking girl comes in.

"Mrs. Suki I'm so sorry! My car broke down mid way to school and I had to ru-"

"No excuses. Go take your seat." Shescribbles something on a clipboard and turns back to her class. Kagome shudders a little as the teacher meets her gaze, this year was going to be just as terrible as all her others. With the strict teacher, Kikyo, _and InuYasha._"

Speaking of InuYasha, a few moments after the girl took her seal the door threw open and a boy with stunning silver hair came in. Kagome's best friend Sango nudges her from behind.

The boy had matured amber eyes that scanned skeptically around the room. He allows his eyes to rest for a moment and then walks to Mrs. Suki.

"Sorry I'm late teach. I had car problems." Mrs. Suki starts to nod furiously.

"Yes, I understand. That's fine. Go take a seat please."

Kagome's jaw dropped. _WHAT??_

She was appalled at how _InuYasha _got special treatment just because he was popular! She understood him getting his way with the students, but the teachers too? She lets her head fall on the desk. This was going to be a long and _annoying_ year.

InuYasha makes his way through the column of seats and takes his place at the back of the room. He had a whole row to himself and there he analyzed everybody as if he were seeing who was "worthy." Kagome rolls her eyes at him and turns back to the front of the classroom.

"_Psst! Kagome! It's your lover boy." _Sango sings to her. Kagome grit her teeth and whispers back fiercely.

"I do not like him!"

"Mhm sure." Sango nods teasingly at the back of Kagome's head.

"I don't! And be quiet before we get in trouble!"

"Fine." She says with satisfaction.

-

-

-

-

Kagome was incredibly glad when it was time for lunch. She needed to get away from that boy. So far, they had the exact same schedule.

Sango scrambles behind her as she makes her way to the vending machine.

"Quit walking so fast! Girl, do you _know _how hard it is to walk with flats that are two sizes smaller than you?"

When she gets to the machine, InuYasha and his friends were there. The girls brush past him.

Kagome hits the button for the chocolate bar on the machine and dropped in fifty cents. Behind her, she could hear murmurs. Next to her, Sango coughed multiple times and winked. She rolled her eyes.

_'Hurry up!!' _She willed the machine. She didn't want to have to be near InuYasha for so long. Still, nothing happened.

'_Come on!'_ She begins to tap her foot impatiently. Moments passed, but to her it seemed like an eternity. Finally, InuYasha who had been observing the whole scene reached into his pocket and got out fifty cents.

"I think you're supposed to drop to money in and _then _press the button?" He demonstrated as he said and watched as the machine produced the candy bar.

Kagome's face lit up as bright as a tomato, Sango barely suppressed a giggle. InuYasha hands the candy to her and pats her on the head, making her cheeks grow even more hot.

"Meh, it's okay. We all have our off days." He shrugs and walks away and Sango laughs some more.

'_Someone kill me.'_

Kagome stares at the devil machine and absentmindedly grabs Sangos sleeve, pulling her away.

"That was funny." Sango grins widely.

"_Shut. Up._" Kagome seethed.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll feel better once you ask him to the dance." They stop in their tracks.

"What dance?"

"The welcome back one?"

Kagome scrunched up her face.

"Ew."

"Oh come one, you know you want InuYasha to take you."

"Um, no!"

-

-

-

-

**(PS: HAH! Abby I **__**used that vending machine scene! You remember it?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added my story to alert.**

**Yeah, you all rock and make me unbelievably happy.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CHAPTER TWO**

-

-

-

-

Kagome nibbled on her candy bar, she couldn't enjoy it because _InuYasha_ was stained all over it. _InuYasha _was a big turn-off.

-

Across her, Sango bit down hungrily into her burrito. Sauce spread over her lips and she munched happily on the spicy morsel.

-

"Kagome, you should really try this stuff. I think I'm in love with Mexican food." She says with her mouth full, and as soon as there was space in her mouth, she took another bite and relished every taste. Kagome winced. She swore Sango would never act like "a proper young lady" when it comes to eating.

-

"Sango, there are more attractive views than your chewed up food." She swallows her chunk of her burrito to answer.

-

"Don't hate me because I can multitask. Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean to your best friend." Sango mocked sniffed and Kagome rolled her eyes.

-

"Well _best friend_, I love you but I'd rather you keep your digestion process to yourself."

Sango sticks her tongue out. "Be right back, I'm gonna go rinse out my mouth. This chocolate tastes like InuYasha."

-

"Ooh, how do you know what he tastes like?" Her friend winks at her.

-

"You're sick."

-

-

-

-

Kagome bumps into Kikyo and her clique on the way to the water fountain. She sighs and move past her discreetly. Hopefully, they won't notice.

-

"Hey Kikyo, isn't that your sister- Kakomi or something?" One of the girls nodded at her, Kagome stopped in her tracks and grudgingly forced herself to smile at Kikyo's "friend." Her sister let her eyes glaze over in annoyance and finally lets them fall coldly on Kagome.

-

"Oh, I guess it is.." She blinks boredly at Kagome, why couldn't she leave already?

-

"Hi Kikyo, how's your first day of school?" She asks trying to be polite.

-

"It's _fabulous _Kakomi. How's yours?" Kikyo says feigning sincerity. Kagome passes her a bitter smile and looks at her clique.

-

"Oh it's just fantabulous! Girl I met a guy so _fine_." She mocked.

-

"That's fab-u-lous. Are you gonna ask him to be your boo-thang?" One of the girls in the group, Yura, asked. The Higurashi girls grimaced.

-

"Um.. For sure girl!" Kagome giggled shrilly, twirling her hair. Being mindless was hard work.

-

"That's- wonderful Kakomi, now why don't you.. go and- do something with your _man_." Kikyo interrupted before Yura could respond. How dare Kagome come and mock her and her clique. Plus, she had to _go, _InuYasha was coming. That sister of hers would just ruin all her chances of going with him to the dance.

-

-

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw InuYasha and his boys walking towards them and pretended to agree with Kikyo.

"Yeah that's right! I gotta meet up with him. Bye boo!" She air-kissed both of Kikyo's cheeks and waved to her girls. With a flip of her hair, she turned and walked away.

-

-

She decided to treat herself to ice cream later for getting away with being so- _Kikyo._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"You really said that?" Sango's jaw dropped after listening to Kagome explain what happened.

-

"Yep. Aren't I amazing? I should so be an actress."

-

"Yeah, you can be famous and all that. Maybe be on a show called.. "_InuYasha_!" She paused for effect.

-

"Oh stop bringing him up."

-

"Sorry! Just don't forget the little people and little ol' me when you're making it big."

-

"Never!" They both started laughing at the random conversations that keep coming up.

-

-

-

-

The rest of the day went by quickly enough, Kagome had ignored InuYasha and Kikyo as best she could and she was now at her locker gathering her books to go to Sango's apartment. She pulls on the locker after she enters her combination and flips open the metal cubicle.

-

A scrap of paper fell out.

-

'_Hm? What's this?'_ Kagome thinks, picking up the paper. She slowly opens the thing as if it contained a brilliant secret.

-

-

She gasps.

Seconds after she read and registered the thing, it falls out of her hands.

-

-

-

-

Kagome was distracted on her walk with Sango back to the apartment. She still couldn't believe it. She had the note in her mind all the time.

-

Who was it from?

Who was this "secret admirer.'

-

A soft smile forms on her lips at how cheesy it sounded.

-

"Hm? Kagome are you okay?" Sango asks her with a puzzled expression. Kagome shakes her head gently.

-

"Yeah, I'm fine. But seriously starved, we'll get some food at your house yeah?"

-

"Of course, but I told ya you should have tried out the burrito." She shakes a accusing finger at the girl. Kagome sticks her tongue out.

-

-

-

-

"Hey Kagome, go ahead and stay in my room while I cook us some ramen."

-

"Kay, but you sure you don't need help."

-

"No thanks."

-

Kagome throws her bag onto Sango's bed and collapses on her soft mattress. She allowed her hand to reach into her pocket and play with the little scrap of paper. She couldn't resist the temptation so she took it out and read it again.

-

'_**Your hair is a luscious black see that seem to hold eternal waves. It makes me feel like I'm drowning, it's so soft and velvety as if it were really a sea. And your eyes, they look like they hold many secrets, they're gorgeous. Even more gorgeous than the sun because I've never seen anything truer or brighter. Your lips are so kissable, smile so sweet.**_

_**I've been wanting to get to know you since the first day I met you in 9**__**th**__** grade. You're the only one who had me shy, scared to approach you.**_

_**I hope to get to know you better.**_

_**I hope you'll accept my love-**_

_**From,**_

_**Your secret admirer.'**_

_-_

Kagome sighs and wonders some more who this mysterious man is.-

-

-

-

-

**A/N****: The note was cheesy, I know. Shut up. (Heart) :D But I hope you guys like this chapter anyway, if only just a little.**

**Now I have to go get ready for my dentist's appointment.**

**It'd be incredibly nice to find a couple more reviews when I come back. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** Kagome's Revenge and Sango's Death

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Just kidding. Okay, I'm sorry, I'm silly. Or dumb hah!)

-

-

-

-

**Chapter Three:**

-

-

-

-

The phone rings as Kagome and Sango gorge on their popcorn watching the cheesiest soap they could find in the TV Guide. Sango was busy bursting out with random cries of "Chiyoko no! Tamaya's the _real _doctor! Crap! He's gonna rape you on the operation table!" Kagome rolls her eyes and throws the popcorn bowl onto her lap.

-

"Be right back." She hurries to the phone. "Hello?"

-

"Hey, you're sleeping over Sango's place. I have a couple friends over." Says Kikyo on the other end of the line. Kagome raises her eyebrow. Mhm, 'friends.'

-

"'Kay, I need my toothbrush and-"

-

"Share with her!" Kikyo interrupts and hangs up quickly. Kagome sighed.

-

"Whatever." She says breathily into the phone and places it back against the wall.

-

-

-

-

Sango turns around during the commercial and watches her friend get herself a bubble tea from the fridge. "Who was that?"

-

"Kikz." She licks her lips. "I'm staying over tonight- If that's okay with you." Sango shrugs.

-

"It's fine. My parents are out. But why? Did Kikyo burn down the place or something?" She snorts.

-

"She has _friends _over."

-

-

-

-

The next morning Kagome was forced to wear yesterday's outfit again as Sango's clothes didn't fit her. She was in the kitchen 'cooking,' (that girl can _not _cook,) and she was in her room getting her stuff ready. She reaches in her pocket to find her hairtie- She had forgotten it was there.

-

The note.

-

She smiled a bit as she realized that she actually might have something to look forward to. Who knows, maybe her secret admirer had slipped another note after she had left yesterday or is going to put one in before she got to school. Kagome couldn't help but be slightly thrilled and confident as she had gotten the note, not popular Kikyo or athletic and cute Sango.

Maybe she was going to become popular herself.

-

-

-

-

"See ya in class."

-

"Mhm." She waves to Sango as they separate to their lockers. Kagome silently screamed to herself. She thought about rushing to her locker, imagining herself finding a bouquet of beautiful flowers and a heartfelt note. She quickly shook herself out of it however, because if there was nothing inside and the first note was a mistake, well she would feel terrible and her self esteem would drop very, _very_ heart raced and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she turned her combination and pulled down on the lock.

-

Would something be in there?

-

She flips open the metal door of the thing and quickly scans inside it.

-

Nothing.

-

Her heart beat a little harder than normal. Could it be true that the first note was a mistake? All her confidence down the drain. Her heart felt heavy, she was _really _hoping for something, anything. She pressed her lips together tightly to prevent herself from crying, how would she look bursting out in tears after opening her locker? She grabs her books and walks to her first class.

-

She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Really, how could any like boring old Kagome, especially when there was a much prettier, popular and- better Higurashi.

-

-

-

-

Nothing really phased her in the beginning half of the day, not even Inuyasha and his asking three times of 'going to the bathroom' during class, who knows what he's _really _doing.

-

When lunch came she followed her regular routine, not really thinking about it. Kagome quickly unlocks her locker, still afraid of the silly feelings she had this morning. She throws her books in.

-

Something fell out.

-

Kagome felt something caught in her throat. Was this what she had been waiting for?

-

Slowly she bends to get the flimsy thing, locking it within her fingers. She was concentrating hard like she did the first time. Something about the notes made her do that. Something was like magic about them.

-

"Kagz what are you doing?" Sango asks from behind her. Kagome jumps at the sudden sound, quickly snatching up the scrap of paper and pocketing it.

-

"Dropped something." She sticks out her tongue.

-

"Okay, well let's go. We can go to the vending machines if you want." She winks.

-

"Stop bringing it up." She pushes the metal door closed and coolly walks in front of Sango, leading the way with her renewed confidence and esteem.

-

-

-

-

"You're right. These are delicious." Kagome gorges on the burrito Sango had yesterday.

-

"I told you! Now, we gotta discuss the dance. We gotta get dates, or well, we'd have to go with each other _again._"

-

"You sound like you hate going with me."

-

"No it's not that! I just, want us to have dates is all."

-

"Mhm, well you'll have no problem." She shakes her burrito at the girl. "You can go with Miroku." Sango blushed.

-

"Well um, see it's not that easy to ask him or to get asked. It's really complicated.."

-

"Whatever." Kagome sighs and wonder if this mystery noter will reveal himself before the dance.

-

-

-

-

Kagome makes sure the note was in her pocket when she rushed home. She had kept it there, not touching it, reading it, or looking at it. She didn't want to ruin the surprise until she was comfortable in her room. A wide smile was spread over her lips and she unlocks the door, quickly takes off her shoes and makes a beeline for her room.

-

"Home, 'kay, bye!" She calls out to Kikyo who already got to the house since she had a car. Her feet beat down on the hardwood floor on in the hall, a steady thudding. Passing Kikyo's room she sees her painting her nails with- Inuyasha?

-

"What's he doing here?" She says rather rudely, pointing an accusing finger. Kikyo sighed.

-

"That's very rude of you Kagome." She says boredly. "Inuyasha is a guest, greet him." Kagome glares at the boy in front of her.

-

"Hello Inuyasha, good bye Inuyasha." She turns away a little annoyed and walks goes to her room a few doors down.

-

She grabs the note and throws herself down on the bed, excited. Slowly, she opens it.

-

-

-

-

-

"So I was thinking for the dance the theme could be like a garden, we can have it at the park by the school and decorate the place with bell flowers. What do you think?" Kikyo asks her fellow dance committee member.

-

"Um, I think, yeah.." Inuyasha says softly.

-

"Why are you so quiet?"

-

"Oh no reason. Just kind of hoarse- can I get something to drink?" Kikyo shrugs.

-

"Go ahead, it's down the hall right across Kagome's room." Inuyasha nods to signal his understanding.

-

"Be right back."

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha jumps out the room and peaks in to look at the second Higurashi sister.

-

"Hey."

Kagome looks up, surprised.

-

"Hi.." She replies a little confused.

-

"So I want to ask you something."

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **Um, slightly longer chapter. Hope you liked it. Reviews -equal sign- incredibly cool so please leave some feedback if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Well get on with it-"

Inuyasha walks toward her and leans close to her face.

-

-

-

Kikyo scrambled to her phone and flipped it open. She squeals as she quickly composes a text message.

-

_Girrrl, guess who's at my house? Hint, he is hella _fine.

-

She bites her bottom lip and hits send fast, not caring which girl it went to. Her phone vibrates.

-

_ooh, is it inuyasha? girl, I tell ya he has a thing 4 youuu._

-

She was abocut to respond when a she heard thud and a door slam shut.

'_What the hell?' _She throws the phone onto her bed.

-

-

-

"Don't get mad just 'cause you don't like what you hear!" Inuyasha yells into the room he was kicked out of. "I'll tell you one thing, you're never gonna get yourself a man with that attitude."

"You were talking to my- sister?"

"Yeah and she'd better be grateful I told her about it now 'cause guys don't find that kind of stuff very appetizing, if you know what I mean."

Truthfully, Kikyo had no idea what in the hell he was talking about.

-

-

-

Kagome buries her face in a pillow and yells in frustration. She feels around for her phone then speed dialed Sango's number.

"Yo!"

"Sahnmgo."

"..Huh?" Kagome takes the pillow away so her voice wouldn't get muffled.

"It's Kagome."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"_Inuyasha._ He was at my freaking house when I freaking got back from school. Then he had the freaking _nerve _to freaking come into my freaking room and freaking talk to me."

"..Huh?"

Kagome reaches for the fallen note by her foot and plays with it between her fingers.

"Well he came into my room right? Then he was like 'I wanna ask you something' so I said okay go. Then he was like-"

"Wait- then he asked you to the dance? Right? Oh my god. I knew it! It's fate Kagome! Dude, I knew that you had feelings for each other! Now you-"

"Sango, shut up!" Kagome interrupts her, smacking a hand on her forehead. "So, I was saying. I was like, yeah I don't have all day, what is it? Then. He. Freaking. Said, 'Hey, what kind of face cream do you use 'cuz I'm never gonna buy it, seeing as it doesn't work. You have a bigass zit on your forehead!'" She slaps the pillow to her face.

"..Woah. well I was way off." At her house, Sango blows her hair out of her face, then grins, not that her friend could see. "Hey Kagome."

"Hm?"

"Why do you care so much if you have no feelings for him?" Kagome flushed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't!"

"Yeah of course you don't. Pft, anyway- I gotta go feed the dog, eat some stuff, you know?"

"..You don't have a dog."

"..Well I'm gonna eat anyway, bye!"

-

-

-

The three notes she had gotten Kagz stuck it a locked box, the key in her desk drawer hidden by paper clips.

She glances at the latest addition,

**You've met me before. I act differently then but really, it's just what you do to me. Can't get enough of you and will say anything and do anything for you. Yep, sometimes I'm speechless, sometimes I blurt stuff out; it's all because of you babe.**

Something about it reminded her someone. Kagome just couldn't figure out who.

-

-

-

-

"We're going out to dinner! Inuyasha ate all the ramen this morning when he came over! Get dressed!" Kikyo yells suddenly, startling Kagome. She threw in the note and stashed the box in the closet. She threw on a jacket and grabbed her wallet. Yeah, like her sister dearest would pay for her.

"Don't get my car dirty." Kikyo says with one hand on the driver's wheel and with the other applying on lip gloss. Kagome wonders to herself why her sister would wear sunglasses when it was dark out. "Yeah so don't fart or anything. I don't want you stinking up my baby." She pops her lips and sticks the tube in a map compartment next to her.

"Oh don't worry, it's not_ real _leather anyway. The seat'll just absorb the smell." She smiles brightly and glances out the window. "Hey, we just passed the oden place. Where are we going?" She furrows her eyebrows at Kikyo.

"Oh don't you worry. We're just gonna eat at this new place I found." Kagome raises a brow.

"Well if you say so." She mumbles. The scenes outside change drastically as the neon lights no longer illuminated the dark car interior.

"Oh, and Kagome," Kikyo says, turning a corner and tossing a card at the other girl. "If they ask for it." Kagome examines it.

A fake I.D.?

-

-

-

-

"_We're going to a bar!?"_

Kagome was waiting out in the cold while Kikyo changed in the car.

"Holy sh-" She chokes when her sister comes out. "Kikyo, no matter how much you wanna be one, you're not a stripper! Put some damn clothes on!" She takes off her jacket and throws it at the older girl who came out wearing only a black tank top with ruffles at the bottom, a white mini skirt and a loose black belt. The skirt wasn't even close to reaching her mid thigh!

"Girl I don't want you getting pregnant tonight so you had better put some _real _clothes on your ass!" Her voice was stern now as she eyed Kikyo from top to bottom, from her high ponytail to her pointy white boots with the black buckle.

"Oh _relax_ sis, don't you worry about me. She swings back Kagome's jacket. "Just worry about your pretty little self and how you're gonna get in without looking suspicious."

Kagome flushed. She had forgotten about the I.D.

"No, no. I'm not doing it! Nope!" Kikyo rolled her eyes and locked her arm with hers.

"Come on, we gotta make this convincing, even if I have to pretend I actually like you."

-

-

-

The security guard- Kouga, if Kikyo remembered correctly- was obviously not buying it.

"Look, what's your name again? Kagomi?"

"Kagome." Kikyo says for her sister, obviously annoyed. Why couldn't she stop being such a scared baby and pull off a convincing lie?

"Right." He nods, lifting an eyebrow. "Look, you can go, but your sister Kagome can't. And I don't care what business y'alls got that is so important y'alls gotta go in. Ain't no one gettin' in without a real I.D. Y'all lucky I don't have her arrested for even showing me that fake thing."

Kikyo snorted.

"Please, you know you'd get in some bigass trouble if you get the police involved here. This bar's not legit. In fact.." She eyed the frightened to death Kagome. "I think we'll go and talk to them right now. Come on Kagome." She took her hand and began to walk away. Kouga tugged on his collar. He would be in some heavy shit if they were really gonna do what they were gonna do.

"..Ugh mother e'fn tricks. Fine y'all can go in! Just don't get none of them police here. No siree, don't want no problems with the authorities." He stepped aside.

Kikyo pulls her sister in, proud of what she had just pulled off.

"Have yourselves a nice night, ladies."

She smirks to herself.

"Well isn't tonight proving to be fun." She says to Kagome.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** Hahaha Kouga from da hood ya hurr.

Jokes!

Review if you think I'm cool! Or lame, y'knows! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi. o.o New chapter. Sorry for long wait. Incapable of coherence. New name. Last time, promise.  
**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and other related concepts and affiliations.

* * *

Chapter Five

The room smelled like sweat, alcohol, perfume and cologne. Kikyo wandered around the bar looking for someone while Kagome tagged along nervously. The music was blasting against her eardrums and she had to be careful to avoid "potential predators," hey it was not a laughing matter! She'd already be groped three times and some guy actually asked to freak with her. Of course, she had shot him a dirty look and said no (which, in good-girl-Kagome language meant "Get the fuck away you pedophile!")

Ten minutes later and Kikyo still didn't find whatever she was looking for. Kikyo sighed.

"Well, he's still not here yet." She mumbles, pushing her way to the counter and plopping herself down. Kagome appears a second later from the crowd, grateful that she can rest for a second.

"What are you thinking!? If you're thinking at all because in case you haven't noticed we're at a bar with dangerous, dangerous people!" She whispers fiercely. The older girl rolled her eyes, obviously her sister didn't get out much. She takes out her sunglasses and puts them on although it was already plenty dark in the room. She raises up her fake I.D. to the bartender and throws fifteen bucks on the table.

"A Sex on the Beach and-" Kagome was mortified, she refused to drink!

"We are not going to get drunk tonight!" She whispered.

"And a gingerale. Oh, and keep the change." Kikyo winks behind her glasses. The bartender nods stoically. She sighs, relaxed while Kagome turned began to turn red with rage and anxiety. "Tonight's gonna be fun."

* * *

The guy Kikyo was looking for turns up an hour later, by which time Kikyo had three drinks, was woozy as hell, and completely the fuck out of sanity.

"And the guy, he says to the chicken," She slurred highly, "he says, hey you, you forgot to pay da rent." Then she laughed openly as Kagome head-deasked on the counter several times. Kikyo looks to the dance floor.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed, turning away from the boy by the door. "Goddamn! Kagz, do somethin' and hide me."

"..No! Why'd you even drag me here? You wanted to be with Inuyasha yourself didn't you?" Kikyo growled in frustration.

"Cuz I need you to cover for me incase I get zonked, which lil sister, is now. Come the fuck on. I can only stay coherent for so long. You hear me tell that chicken joke? Girl, Imma puke in a second."

Kagome scowled.

"Fine. I'll hide you in the bathroom."

"Thanks. And you know, I need you to do somethin' else for me."

* * *

"Nononononono! Absolutely no!"

"Stop being selfish."

"Me!? Me selfish?? You want me to pretend to be you and wear your slutty clothes because you're too drunk to talk to Inuyasha yourself?"

"Well, think of all the nice things I've done for you!"

"Like what?"

"..I don't know."

"Yeah well, that' pretty nice of ya!"

"Hey! You just said _that's_ a nice thing!"

"Okay, now I know you're really drunk." Kagome sighs.

* * *

"Hey Kikyo, you're lookin' fine!" Inuyasha looks her up and down, whistlin'.

"Um, thank you- I-I mean you look pretty sexy yourself too." Kikyo- Kagome- Kagome pretending to be Kikyo winced.

"Why thank ya!" He puts an arm around her.

Kagome gagged inwardly.

_Shit._

"We're gonna have a nice night babe." He leads her back to the bartender.

"Imma buy you a drink."  
Kagome snorted as she imagined Inuyasha as T-Pain, rapping all over the place.

Yep, Inuyasha and his wannabe ghettoass. Kagome laughed.

_Well he was sorta sexy when he tries to be all bad._

Wait, what?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorrysorrysorry it's short, but my dear dear dear say0mi saki wanted it to end with cliffhanger, hah, so don't kill me.

Kill her.

Please review :)

PS 082509: Guess what? say0mi saki is backk :) So don't kill her anymore, go send her love.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. Did you miss me :D  
Probably not. Haha. You guys are cool. Life atm? Not so cool.  
Oh, this is for diamond369 'cause her PM helped me get a speck of my ficcing vibe back, and that cool cat say0mi saki.

-

Chapter Six

He kissed her. Okay okay, unintentionally, because well- in the dim lighting of the bar with features hidden by Kikyo's oversized sunglasses, Kagome _really did_ look like her sister. The kiss wasn't great, but the part that bothered her is the fact that she isn't the object of his affections. Kikyo was, and she was merely under the guise of her.

She lays in bed, contemplating her feelings and recalling the events from no more than 5 hours ago.

Did she still like him?

After thinking long and hard, the answer was _no_.

She had someone new now. Someone unidentified but gave her the attention and appreciation Inuyasha did not and probably never will. Whoever this admirer is, once he reveals himself, she will tell him the feeling is mutual and be ever so happy the Inuyasha chapter of her life is done.

Kagome situates herself deeper in her sheets. "So deuces out to you honey."

-

-

-

School seemed to be a lot more different. The feeling of his presence in her classes was practically non existent. He was there, and she was there, but there was no air of tension or desire. It was great to have her thoughts cleared of him. Out with the old, and in with the new, happy feeling of her mystery man. There was no wince of acknowledgment when Inuyasha passed by her desk on the way to the bathroom, nor when he tauntingly brushes past her fingers as he moves past her. In fact, it felt rather good that he was unaware of the dirty little secret between she and Kikyo.

The lunch bell rings.

_'Locker time.'_ She smiles.

Sango notices.

"Your sure acting weird today. Hah, I didn't see you looking at white hair over there at all. What's up with you huh? Haha, a lil somn' somn' happen?"

There was no reply though, because just as Sango had said that, a white strip had fallen at her feet.

-

-

-

The note had told her this:

**I think I should tell you who I am huh?  
No.**

**I'll show you.  
Meet me at 6, Saturday.  
The garden where we're planning the dance, aight?**

**You don't show, then I take it as a rejection.**

-

-

-

Kagome didn't know Sango's mouth was that big. Her jaw must have dropped six inches when Kagome revealed the collection of notes hidden in her closet. It took a while for it all to register before she could talk.

"..Kagome.. Freal.. Girl.. You kept this from me? The hell Kagz?!" She shook the girl's shoulders furiously but playfully. "All the good stuff happens to you huh." Kagome giggles.

"It's really not that big of a deal.. Just wanna meet the guy and see who it is. This whole thing could be a joke anyways, you know? Why get the hopes so high up." Sango looked indignant and suppressed the urge to slap her best friend.

"Girl cut the BS! You know you're excited to meet this guy. Hmm, who knows, he might turn out to be even more fine that that rat Inuyasha hah!" She eyes Kagz up and done dramatically. "And you called me over to help you beautify yourself for your little meeting huh?" Kagome blushed.

"Er.."

"You don't even gotta say it hon." Sango takes her purse and whips out all kinds of beauty products you wouldn't expect her to own nor be able to fit into such a small bag.

-

-

-

The girl in the mirror was the product of four hours work. Washing hair, drying hair, curling hair, mistake, repeat process, curl hair again, apply eye makeup, poke Kagome in eye, apply blush, lip gloss, choose outfit, oops! wrong outfit, choose outfit again, snap a button, spaz and choose another outfit, put on outfit, oh snap- smudged makeup while pulling on slip dress, "damnit! Should have probably dressed before the makeup", reapply everything, straighten hair because it didn't look right, recurl it because it looked boring, fix bangs, spritz of hair spray, moisterize skin, put on shoes..

Check out self in mirror.

"Pretty damn good!" Sango beamed at the reflection and even lets out a melodramatic sniffle as if Kagome was masterpiece that took years to create. The masterpiece twirls around to makes sure there is no flaw. She really did look nice- a lightweight, cream colored evening dress with flats and a white bow to sinch the waist.

-

-

-

The Hishotomi Gardens was a beautiful place to hold a dance, and Kagome had to admire Kikyo's taste in only the most extravagant. Kagome walked with an air of confidence but had butterflies in her stomach. She was anxious to find out who this mystery guy is, but nervous to predict what will happen when she does. She was by herself in the garden, Sango had walked with her to ease her mind a bit, but had gone fifteen minutes before the meeting was planned to happen.

Five minutes before Mystery Man was supposed to show up, unease really struck her. What if this w_as_ indeed all just a joke, like she had coolly told Sango. It would be humiliating. Or what if this guy she met wasn't the dream guy she had fantasized about? What if he was ugly, rude, and dirty? What if he wasn't even a student?! What if it was some sick janitor or some other pedophilliac person who wrote the notes?! And worst of all.. what if it was Kikyo? A cruel, cruel joke set up by her and her 'friends'. Kagome was overwhelmed with paranoia and started to consider just leaving and forgetting this ever happened.

Before she could think anymore or turn to walk away, a man in the distance started to approach.

-

-

-

-

-

Pretty lame chapter.. Not exactly sure how I want this thing to end, but we'll see :)  
Infinite apologies for not updating in _a year and a half._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Even from the distance, the silver hair and amber eyes were recognizable.

It was Sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped, she never ever in a million years would have thought Sesshomaru would be her secret admirer. She knew close to nothing about the man and he she.

Frozen to the spot, Kagome felt overwhelmed by all the thoughts that rushed to mind. What were they to talk about first? What if in the middle of conversation, Sesshomaru thinks she's a loser and decides he wasn't the girl for her? What if, what if, what if. She was too busy entertaining her thoughts to realize that the man slowly approaching had a different build, height, and style from the person whom she was thinking 't the girl for her? What if, what if, what if. She was too busy entertaining her thoughts to realize that the man slowly approaching had a different build, height, and style from the person whom she was thinking of.

Besides the hair and the eyes, Inuyasha was nothing like his brother.

-

-

-

-

"_YOU?_ You're the guy who's be putting those notes in my locker?" She points an accusing finger at the obviously disorientated boy before her.

"Huh? What in the hell are you talkin about. I stuck those notes in your sister's locker."

Kagome laughed hysterically, "No dumbass, it was mine."

And then it struck her.

Getting those notes was a mistake. There was no mystery Prince Charming to fall in love with. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Once again it was Kikyo who got the guy and she, like always, is the underdog, in the shadow of her beautiful and popular sister. Inuyasha's laugh snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I can't believe you thought I would be into you." He dramatically wipes at his eyes with a finger. "Or anyone for that matter, hahahha. I can't wait 'til Monday. Wait 'til the guys hear this." He pats her twice on the back and turns, chuckling as he made his way out of the gardens.

Kagome stood embarrassed, disappointed, and absolutely miserable.

-

-

-

-

"Uh, let's go Sango, I kinda wanna get a burrito you know. Those things are good." Kagome was flustered, trying to come up with as many excuses possible to get away from Inuyasha and the crowd beginning to form around him. She grabbed her best friend's arm and stared pulling her away.

"Dude, chill!" Sango giggles, removing Kagome's grip. "I wanna hear what he has to say, don't you?"

She just wanted to die that second.

-

-

-

-

The whole day was humilating. Every passing period she had to deal with the jeering from her peers, the laughter and gossip. She even avoided Sango. Surely her best friend would be embarrassed to be associated with her.

Kikyo greets her at the door when she arrives home.

"Are you serious?"

"..Huh?" Kagome asks as she removes her shoes.

"Did you really think for even a second Inuyasha was into you?"

There was no reply.

"You're so dumb. Why would he like _you?_"

Kikyo was the hundredth person to question her about this, and Kagome was sick of it. It was already clear to her that she was far from popular, far from being beautiful, and far from being the object of anyone's affection. She didn't need any more people telling her this.

"But it's whatever though, I forgive you. I mean, at school today when Inu told me what happened, he asked me out. He was all shy and adorable too. He says it's just around me though, and that I was special. Don't you wish you were special?"

Tears began to well in Kagome's eyes, as she made her way to her room. As hard as she tried to ignore it, the words still got to her and she couldn't shut them out.

"Shut up. You're such a bitch."

She slams the door.

Kikyo had never been talked to in that way, and by the look of her face, she was appalled.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Truth be told, I'm not really feeling this story. It's mediocre at best, but in truth, it's not even so. I'm gonna finish it for you guys though :) This will probably end around chapter 10. Woo hoo! Let's try to get this baby at the 100 review mark :) So spare me a word or two!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys! Okay, false enthusiasm aside- I hate this story. Really, I do. But some of you seem to like it so I will _blackmail_ myself into writing this. Yeah, that's right. Don't know how that's going to work, YET but, I mean with me it shouldn't be hard to consolidate evidence. Right?

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The dreaded Monday came. When Kagome's alarm obnoxiously screeched out seven beeps, she contemplated downing her pink, bubblegum favored mouthwash to spare her from inevitable shame later in the evening. Alas, her inner spirit guide failed her _yet again_, because she failed to chug down that glorious, peach shaded ticket out of doom and walked out the door to venture to Hell High. In her stupor, she failed to realize that Kikyo was indeed, not at her usual spot by her lavish car. Or anywhere, for that matter.

After what felt like an eternity trudging to her place of education, Kagome stopped at the front doors of the building and gave herself an affirmative nod. _"Just make it through the day, Kagz. Make it through the day and InuYasha will never fuck with you again." _Unfortunately and obviously, this was easier said than done. In fact, when the girl threw open the doors and stepped into the dimly lit hallway, every kid from the football jock to the outcast who enjoys baking pubes into pastries, stared at her as if they were aiming to bore a hole into her soul. Kagome froze.

"The hell are you all looking at? You _tools_." Sango shouts bitterly, shoving every Tom, Dick, and Harry out of the way like a ray of of sunshine breaking through storm clouds. The poor girl finally regains composure, and, hooking arms with the only loyal friend she had, stormed through the hall.

And since Misery loves company, guess who he charmingly invited to a soiree at her locker?

"Oi! What the hell on Earth do you think you're doing here?" The blatantly enraged Sango bore her fangs at InuYasha and Kikyo. "Why don't you give us a break and throw yourselves off a cliff?"

"Hey Kagome," the boy begins, ignoring Sango and therefore inciting more wrath from the already irate female, "Me and Kiki here wanted to tell you something.." The two partners in crime looked at each other, feigning sorrow and sharing a sly smile before returning their attentions to the shaken girl. "Well, really we just wanted to tell you we're.. sorry."

Kikyo nods in agreement. "We really are, I mean, you're my sister after all!" She flashes that fake yet sickeningly sweet smile, and wraps her arms tenderly around Kagome's sister. "So me and InuYasha decided to.. Make it up to you. Through the means of.."

"An apology," he interrupts, also putting up his best nice guy grin. "A public apology, and basically me and Kikyo will apologize for.. hurting you in anyway."

Kagome looks at the two incredulously, then chances a glance at Sango, who is looking down with contempt. "I don't understand."

"What's not to understand Kagz? Me and Inu are _sorry. _We are still just kids after all- and we want to apologize to you! So just meet us out by the lunching area- you know where all the tables are- during break and we'll make it up to you." Kikyo assures her with a kind face.

"Promise, we will."

Kagome and Sango shrug.

* * *

Lunch rolled around, and Kagome oddly had a faint enthusiasm for the coming event. InuYasha and Kikyo may have their evil little quirks, and the three of the had qualms with each other, that's for sure. But for the most part, their morning confrontation seemed relatively sincere. For that reason, Kagome felt refreshed and even a little excited to hear a long awaited apology from the two, and maybe even take a shot at reconciliation. Cheerily, she grabbed Sango's arm and they made their way to the lunching area of the school, where there are a few benches and picnic tables scattered around for students to eat their food.

At this familiar site, she observed that her sister and Inuyasha had taken the liberty to round up most if not all of the student body. Some even offered a toothy grin at Kagome, which she took as support. She glanced at an unbelieving yet equally cheerful Sango- could it be that she was wrong to dread Monday? And that the pair really did have some remorse?

The 'festivities' started when Kikyo spotted Kagome's entrance, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted for the attention of the fellow students.

"Hey everyone! Listen up." She waited briefly for the chitter chatter to stop, and for heads to turn to her direction. "Great! Well earlier we told the lot of you to meet up here for a special announcement, and it seems that our guest of honor has arrived." She points to her sister, shooting an encouraging smile and beckoning her to come with a wag of her finger. Kagome obliged, and took her spot next to Kikyo atop a picnic table. InuYasha joins the trio by taking a spot on Kagome's other side, he begins:

"Well, I think you guys have waited long enough. We told you that we were going to tell you something you guys would want to here at five 'til noon, and guess what time it is?" The chatter started up again as the students divulged into theories of what he might say next. Soon enough, they were relieved of their curiosity.

"This girl here, Kagome Higurashi?"

"Is the biggest idiot in this school."

"InuYasha wrote me some cute love notes right, babe?"

"And I stuffed them into her locker by accident."

"And here's the rich part, _she thought they were for her_."

Kagome couldn't hear the laughter as her mind went blank and she turned stone cold.

* * *

AN: If all goes according to plan the story will end in **1 chapter.** But when does anything go according to plan? Again, thanks a lot for bearing with me. I'm 24 days late, but cheers to the new year!


End file.
